


Time Off

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vacation, comfort for taako's handsome skeleton husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Kravitz has been hard at work, and Taako is committed to getting his husband to drop it all for the weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

            Days are so long, did you know?  You’d think, being immortal and all, they’d go by so quickly, and some of them do: the good ones.  The days off in the park, sitting out on a picnic blanket in the sun with a bottle of wine; the mornings that turned to afternoons in the bedroom, off to round four and five and six.  Those spotted a long stretch of work that Kravitz was dedicated to, don’t get me wrong, it’s important work, but.  It can be so exhausting.  And maybe he doesn’t need sleep, strictly speaking.  But rest.  Some down time.  Curling up with his husband on even part of a day that both of them have off. 

 

 _His husband._   A little spark in in heart every time he thought about _his husband._   And how they’re _married._   It’s enough to throw him into fits, if he weren’t still at the Raven’s Queen’s halls, wrapping up.  Just a few more things to wrap up before he can go home for his break. He was pulling up another file when his Stone of Farspeech buzzed on his chest. 

 

            “Hey, Krav-in-ator.” 

 

            “I have to insist you not call me that.”  He sighed at the pet name.  There’s no use in stopping it once it got started.  He’s fond of it, actually.  Just part of the game you play with your family.  “What is this regarding please?”

           

            “Oh, so _formal_.  Doesn’t he sound so _formal,_ dear?”  A laugh, harsh and warm.  Another voice from the stone chimed in.

 

            “Hi Kravitz.” 

 

            “Hello Barry.  Lup.” 

 

            “Aren’t you going to ask why your favorite reapers are giving you a call?”

 

            “I did.  I just did that.” 

 

            “Well, Mr. KoKo, I just wanted to give you a heads up, before you get home.”  Kravitz perked up at the mention of home.   “The more handsome Mr. KoKo has been having a rough day.  And I thought it may be my sisterly duty to advise you.  To swipe some wine on your way home.”  Kravitz could hear the affection in her voice. 

 

            “Thank you Lup, I appreciate you giving me a call.  Any other marital advice?”

 

            “You’re giving him the good dick down?”

 

            “I mean.”  Kravitz blushed, trying to evade.  “Thank you for the call Lup.  I’ll be heading home shortly.  Have a good evening.” 

 

            “Actually!  I was calling!!  Because I wanted you to get home earlier.  Taako has been kind of down recently.  And I thought he may enjoy a little more time with his man.”  Kravitz paused. 

 

            “Lup.  Wow.  Are you, being nice to me?  Are you getting soft on your brother-in-law?”  Kravtiz teased. 

 

            “I can confirm that she is not and that she is getting a fireball ready to shoot you the hell down.”  Kravitz could hear the fire crackling under Barry’s warning. 

 

            “Thank you, guys.  I appreciate it.  I owe you.”

 

            “Consider it repayment, in part, for cutting us this sweet deal.”  Kravitz heard the smile in his voice, “We’ll wrap up the day for you.”

 

            “Have a good night, Barry.  Lup, please don’t blow up my office.”

 

            “No promises!”  The stone fizzled out and Kravitz couldn’t keep the grin off his face.  He wrapped up a couple files, tucking them away before pulling his cloak on to return _home._

 

 

            Back home, Taako was flitting around, wiping down every surface that could hold dust.  He could cast a spell, but that’s not quite as satisfying.  He hadn’t been home much at all, having just gotten back from a work trip, and then straight into managing things at school. And as much as Taako likes the road, the vagabond life, he loves coming home.  His mind is racing with thoughts that had been lagging behind while he worked, and he worked them out with cooking usually, but with most of the mouths he feeds unavailable, he stuck with a good scrub down.  It’s one thing to have your things everywhere, it’s another to have everything covered in dust. 

 

            He’s working through another burst of manic energy when there’s a tear behind him, and his husband steps through.  _His husband._  

 

            “Hello m’dear,” Kravitz pulled up right behind him.  His scythe disappeared as he set his hands on Taako’s waist, and Taako leaned into the touch.  Kravitz’s cloak practically engulfed the both of them.  Taako stretched his neck, to present for kissing, as he usually does.  Within 15 seconds of being home, Kravitz was sending Taako into giggling fits with the light, playful kisses peppered along his jaw, his neck, behind his ear. 

 

            “Hello doofus.  Having a good time back there?”  Kravitz only hummed in response, nuzzling his nose further into Taako’s neck.  The sensation cracked a smile like an egg across Taako’s face. 

 

            “I was very excited to come home and see my husband, and now I’m home, and I’m seeing my husband.”  Kravitz stated, still grinning against the nape of Taako’s neck.  “And I’m just glad for it.  Can I be happy to see you?”

 

            “Nope, not allowed.”  Taako teased.  He spun around to face Kravitz, who kept his hands on Taako’s waist.   Taako pressed a kiss onto his nose, while stroking down the side of his face with his warm hands.  Kravitz kissed a finger as it grazed by his lips. 

 

            “Tell me about your day.”  Kravitz insisted, holding the gaze. 

 

            “Wine first.” Taako held up a finger to emphasize.  He turned to the wine cabinet, searching. “What do we have?”

 

            “Of course.”  Kravitz smiled, stopping Taako from taking another step.  “I got your favorite.”  He brandished a bottle from his satchel.    

 

            “A man after my own heart.”  Taako gave him another kiss and turned to the living room, gathered pillows and blankets to curl up with.  Kravitz dropped his things and uncorked the wine, pouring generously into two glasses.  He took the bottle with him to join Taako on the couch.  He handed one glass over to Taako and sat down, with Taako immediately flooding over him like water over a dam.  He was practically vibrating with anxious energy as he downed half his glass. 

 

            “My pumpkin, krav-o-lantern, if you will, I had such a long day!”  Taako gestured enthusiastically.  “I had the _worst_ meeting with these teachers at school who _do not understand_ how to interact with kids?  Like, I’m not easily the baby whisperer over here but for fuck’s sake.  They’re atrocious.”  Kravitz pressed a sympathetic kiss onto Taako’s temple, to show he was listening.  “And I had to fire two of them because they like would not have a conversation with Angus about it, it’s this whole thing.   How do you think you’re going to be a teacher, if you can’t even stand having a conversation with the most mature 14 year old in the world?  And now I have a really bad case of the office jumpies.”

 

            “Office jumpies?  That sounds very serious.”

 

            “It is!”  Taako took another sip, “the moral of the story is: people are awful, you are great, but,” he pauses, thinking.  “Wine is my one true love.”  He holds the glass under his nose, inhaling. 

 

            “Well, in that case, I’ll leave you to it….”  Kravitz teased, taking a sip himself and going to stand.  But Taako leaned onto him, holding him there.  He straddled Kravitz, holding his gaze for a few intense moments.  He quickly polished off his wine and came closer. 

 

            “Don’t you dare.” Kravitz pulled Taako in closely for a warm, _welcome home_ kiss. 

 

            “Tell me about your day, love.”  Taako’s fingers danced down Kravitz’s neck and chest, light and playful.  He sat back on Kravitz’s knees, hands sliding down to his waist. 

 

            “You’re so bouncy today.”  Kravitz noted.

 

            “I told you, I have the office jumpies.  You know how I get when I go into the school!  Tell me about your day, please.” 

 

            “Nothing too special, just long.  Lots of organizing, getting ready for an audit.  It’ll be waiting for me there tomorrow.”  Taako nodded, listening.  “Your sister gave me a call.  Lup and Barry relieved me, said they’d wrap up for the day so I could come home and see you.” 

 

            “Did she?  What did she want?”  Taako cocked his head to the side, curious.  Suspicious. 

 

            “She said she was worried about you.  Said you were having a rough day, and advised me to bring you wine.  To my credit!  I was going to bring you wine.  It would just be a few hours later.”  Taako still had his head turned, distant, suspicious.  Kravitz rubbed the small of Taako’s back slowly, in swirls. 

 

            “She was worried about me.”  Taako repeated.  “Are you worried about me?”  It wasn’t accusatory, or pointed.  Just even.

 

            “Not anymore than usual,” Kravitz responded thoughtfully.  “You’ve been trying to take on a lot more at the school, I know.  And Taako, you may not believe me when I say this.  But you do a really good job taking care of other people, the people you care about.  But sometimes, you run yourself into the ground for it.”   His fingers lingered on his waist, while Taako remained distant, seated on the edge of Kravtiz’s lap.  “Have you been having trouble getting rest?” 

 

            Taako smiles, and turns to Kravitz to share it with him.  “Not at all.”  It’s genuine, a rarity.  He pulls himself forward on Kravitz’s lap, and cups his cheek in his hand.  They enjoy the quiet together, Taako smiling like a goof, and Kravitz a little lost.  “You know, I care about you, doodlepants.” 

 

            “I know.  I care about you too.”  Kravitz’s response was earnest, and simple.  Taako’s hand slides back behind his neck. 

 

            “And, I really appreciate how giving you always are…”  Taako trailed off. A glint of something wicked in his eyes.  “I wish I could return the favor.”

 

            “Well, you did marry me.  Consider it returned.  Doodlepants.”  He finished with a laugh.  Taako leaned into him, and they shared a gentle warm kiss.  Kravitz pulled away to let Taako take a breath, and kept going along his jaw and neck, eliciting another string of giggles.   Kravitz stopped with his nose pressed into his husband’s neck. They sat in the closeness, and the quiet warmth for minutes that clipped like seconds.

 

            “Do you know what I think about?”  Taako broke the silence. It was practically a whisper, right next to Kravitz’s ear. 

 

            “Tell me.”

 

            “You have been working yourself to the bone.” There was love under the joke.

 

            “Haha.  Because I’m a skeleton?  Would that be fun for you?  If you could bone me while I’m all bone-y?”Taako couldn’t hold back a laugh at his poking fun.  “Is that what you’re all jumpy about?  Jumping my bones?”  Kravtiz pulled away to look at him.  “Give me one sec, I’ve got it.”

 

            “No, no, no.”  Taako laughed, bringing a hand up to the back of Kravitz’s head, fingers playing with his locs.  “It’s not that at all.  Ya’ just, you wear yourself out so much at work.  Yah know?  And it’s supes cool that you care about your work, really.  I know it’s your whole shindig.”  Kravitz hummed listening, watching Taako’s eyes as they shifted, and lips as they searched for the words.  “And still you come home and take such good care of me.”  Taako paused, unsure. 

 

            “What’s up?”  Kravitz’s voice suddenly filled up with worry.  “Is there something—?“

Taako laughed at it. 

 

            “Nah, no.  Absolutely not.  You are totally stupendous with me.”  He exhaled, letting something out.  “You are for sure my favorite husband.”  Kravitz smiled.  Taako pushed forward, kissing along Kravitz’s neck and he melted into it.  “See, you do this to me aalllll-the-tiiiiiiiime.”  Taako had pulled himself to be seated on Kravitz’s lap, and Kravitz held him close, enjoying the tenderness. 

 

            “I like to.  You become very agreeable when you have been fawned over.” 

 

            “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”  Kravitz smiled. 

 

            “You do.”

 

            “No, I mean.  Like.” There’s some tinge of something quieter, and sad, in Taako’s voice.  “I just—don’t want…but it’s not about what I want!” 

 

            “I don’t understand…”

 

            “You and me both babe.”  Taako sighed, and Kravitz was placing gentle kisses all across his hair, a hand resting on his thigh.  “I think.  You need.  A break.”  Taako measured out his words carefully.  

 

            “From what?”  Kravitz frowned a bit.  Taako tightened his grip, smushing himself closer.  He wished he could stay here for a week, just close and warm and loved.  And giving Kravitz that closeness, that warmth, that love. 

 

            “I want to take you out.”  Kravitz looked at his husband for a moment, confused.

 

            “Okay, where to? Fantasy mini golf?”  Taako laughed.

 

            “No, no, no.  I was thinking something much bigger.”

 

            “Fantasy regular golf?” 

 

            “No, not like bigger golf.  I think—“  A thought struck him.  “I think, you should ask for a week off from work.”

 

            “What?  Why?” Taako clocked the worry in Kravitz’s voice.  “Is something wrong?  Did—

 

            “No, babe.   Everything is totally chill.  You don’t need to worry about a thing.” 

 

            “Well, now I am worried about a thing.” Taako reached out with mage hand and pulled his stone of farspeech to his hand. 

 

            “Lup!” He called into it. 

 

            “’Sup brother?”  Lup responded almost immediately. 

 

            “I’d like to call in a favor.  Can you and Barold cover Kravitz’s work load through the next week or so?”

 

            “CONSIDER IT COVERED!”  The stone fumbled and crackled, and they could hear Lup celebrating on the other end, “You and me Barold!  We’re the top dogs out here!  We can totally wring out those cold cases!! And then we can fuck on Krav’s couch!!!”

 

            “Please don’t.”  Kravitz asked the stone.  “I’m just gonna, go, check on them…”  He tried to stand, but Taako put a hand against his shoulder, stopping him.   

 

            “You don’t need to worry about it. Why don’t you just set down with me, and enjoy the evening?”  Kravitz was skeptical, but still had a sense of panic across his face.  Taako called into the stone. 

 

            “Lup, can I call in another favor?”

 

            “Yeah, what’s up?”

 

            “Please don’t fuck in my husband’s office.”  The eye rolls and stomping was audible across the line.  “ _Please._ ”

 

            “ _Fine.”_   Lup returned, feigning exasperation.  “Have a good vacation with your bae~”

The line clicked dead. 

 

            “I will make a deal with you.”  Taako offered.  “I will take care of everything for our week off together. 

 

            “Don’t you have to tend to the school, get those teachers replaced?”  If he had a pulse, it would have sped up considerably. 

 

            “I will take care of everything for our week off together.  You should get some rest.”

 

            “I’m not tired.” 

 

            “Maybe you’re not tired.  But you have been going a little too hard at work.”  Kravitz rolled his eyes in response.

 

            “I mean, I’m the Grim Reaper.” 

 

            “You are one of the Grim Reapers.  I have a sister and brother in law who are quite insistent about that.”  Taako traced gentle hearts into Kravitz’s skin, and grabbed his wine glass for him.  “Take this wine.  And enjoy the evening with your husband.  And then, later tonight, I will wear you out.  And we’ll see about getting you some of that rest, ok baby?”  There was a glint in Taako’s eye that was infectious, and Kravitz grinned widely into a long, slow kiss. 


	2. Unravelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako gets Kravitz into bed and his excellent and very romantic plan goes out the window.

 

            It was a couple hours of lounging, of Taako gently stroking and kissing Kravitz until his anxiety melted away.  Taako’s too: he had stopped bouncing when Kravitz pulled him into a quiet, hungry kiss.  His heart sped up and the tension drained away with Kravitz’s cool hands on his bare waist, under his blouse, and Taako leaned back, pulling their full weight on top of him.  Kravitz smiled into it, and moved one hand to the back of Taako’s neck, and into his hair.  So when Taako bit Kravitz’s lower lip and Kravitz pushed his hand down and tightened around Taako’s hair, it was time to move things somewhere with a little more surface area to spread out. 

 

Taako tapped Kravitz’s shoulder, to move him away, and took the wine glasses to wash.  Kravitz put the wine away while Taako wiped the glasses out.  He could magic it clean, but that’s not quite as satisfying.  Kravitz leaned again the counter waiting for Taako to finish when he caught a soft, dopey smile on his face. 

 

“What’s that, love?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you grinning about?”  Taako set the glasses in the cupboard, and flashes a toothy smile.

“What?”

“What are you all smiley about?”

“You, dingus.”  Taako stood up on his tip toes to place a kiss on Kravitz’s forehead.  Even if he couldn’t, Kravitz could feel himself flushing all over.  He took one cool hand in his own and pulled Kravitz away, towards their bedroom. 

 

When they broached the door of the room, Taako turned to face Kravitz, and kept leading him back towards the bed, hands still linked. 

“What do you need, Krav?”  Taako was met with a sloppy open-mouthed kiss as Kravitz pushed himself forward, knocking Taako back to sit on the bed.  The kiss broke.  “Tell me.  What do you need, baby?”  Kravitz was too overwhelmed, over loaded to respond.  He pulled Taako in for another kiss, and Taako happily obliged, with one hand at the small of his back and another on his hip.  He could feel him shaking with anticipation over him, so Taako pulled Kravitz down to the bed, still made from the morning.  Kravitz’s hands pulled at the hem, and tugged his blouse over his head.  Taako broke away, and tossed it to a chair in the corner.  Kravitz immediately went to kiss the newly exposed collarbone, and down his chest.  Taako’s hands came to Kravitz’s hair, stroking it while he enjoyed this slow affection. 

 

“Krav, baby.”Taako breathed out; partially in pleasure, partially to get his attention.  Kravitz only hummed in response, to show he was listening, but he had hooked a hand under Taako’s leg and he was working a deep purple hickey into his chest.  Taako’s favorite color.  He moaned as Kravitz bit at his nipple, and it turned to a laugh as he kept kissing down to his stomach.  “You jerk.”

“What, what did I do?” Kravitz kept kissing, smiling into his skin, with one hand at the curve of Taako’s waist.  Taako spoke through the laughing fit.

“You _know_ how ticklish I—ooh, oh.  You _know how ticklish I AM_.”  Kravitz was pressing hard, and squeezed at Taako’s waist, causing him to completely lose it with compulsive giggling. 

“Yes, I know.”  Kravitz paused, his hand still on Taako and his nose leaning into his stomach.  “You just have such a lovely body.  And it’s too nice not to kiss.” Kravitz came up to see what good work he had made on his husband’s body, now littered with a number of well kissed splotches. 

 

“What do you want tonight?”  Taako asked, breathless.  “Come here.”  Kravitz came back up Taako’s body to find his face flushed.  Maybe Taako had some idea about what he wanted to do to Kravitz, but Kravitz had him all warmed up and wet and wanting under him. 

 

“I want to make you come.”  Kravitz said, almost a whisper at Taako’s jaw.  “I want you to come so hard that you can’t walk until tomorrow morning.”  Taako’s hips rolled at the thought of it, and Kravitz’s breath on his ear.  He couldn’t respond, too absorbed with the weight of Kravitz on top of him and the sting from the bruises he’s left on him already.  His hands went up to hold him closer, and pulled him down for a kiss.  It was loose and big, passionate and wanting. 

 

“Can I?”  Kravitz asked as his hand moved down into Taako’s pants.  Taako bucked into Kravitz’s hand as a matter of instinct, and Kravitz pressed gently to gage how far along he was.  How much further he wanted to take him. 

 

“Wait!”  Taako stopped him, and Kravitz withdrew his hand, pulling away.   “You are wearing so much clothing!”  Kravitz smiled in response.

 

“What are you going to do about it?”  With that, Taako made quick work of extracting Kravitz from his work shirt, and then loosened his own pants to toe them off.  A few more fumbles on the bed, and giggles from either of them before Taako was completely naked and Kravitz down to his socks and underwear.  His skin was cool against Taako’s and Taako hummed at the sensation of his cool skin, and the warm, gentle kisses.  Kravitz had Taako all the way up to the top of the bed, and had their hips slotted together.  The sensation of their hardening cocks touching was _a lot_ and _wonderful_ and _not enough_ and they pressed into each other, holding each other close.  When Kravitz pulled his hips away to move himself down, Taako tugged at him, palming through the fabric while sucking at his neck.  Kravitz impulsively leaned into it, stayed right there with it, with Taako under him and giving and giving. 

 

“Ah, _fuck._ ”  Kravitz sighed out once Taako pulled away from his neck.  Maybe Kravitz didn’t have circulation and couldn’t get a hickey but the sensation is still _so good._   

 

“You’re so pretty when you’re on top of me like this.  Or under me.  Did you know that?”  Taako spoke gently as he tugged at Kravitz’s underwear, and then was gently massaging with one hand.  Kravitz only nodded, enjoying the sensation, the kind of desperation they had to be closer when they were already pressed together, and the contentedness and the wanting for more. “I don’t know if I tell you enough, how much I love having you like this.” 

 

“You’re a lot wordier than usual.”  Kravitz regarded before adjusting himself.

 

“I have some distinct memory of a very handsome gentleman telling him how much he enjoys my voice when I’m touching him.”  Taako’s grip firmed up, causing Kravitz to lean his head down and inhale sharply.  He stayed down with deep breaths to enjoy it while Taako continued slowly.    He moaned into the bed.  It’s not the craziest thing they’ve done, or the most satisfying, but it is Taako under him, praising him and giving him just what he needs right now, something soft, and secure and slow and _fuck_ _when was a handjob ever this good_?“Is this good for you?  Do you need more?”  Kravitz just nodded, not wanting to move his head or his arms or really anything but his hips.  “What do you need from me tonight, dear?  Tell me, and it’s yours.”  With that, Kravitz shifted, pulling Taako into a long, deep kiss.  It was still slow, like underwater.  And they both want more, but this stretch is so lovely and warm and close.   So when Kravitz pulls away, Taako pouts, and puts a hand on his shoulder, inviting his to come back to the bed, but Kravitz is already three steps ahead.  Before Taako realizes it, he’s got his knees bent against the edge of the bed, feet dangling just above the ground and laid all the way back with Kravitz kneeling before him, already he was pressing gentle kisses inside his thighs. 

 

“You are so pretty from here, darling.”  Kravitz spoke into another kiss against his skin.    Taako could only nod, he was enjoying this too much.  Plan, schman. 

 

A few more slow, sloppy kisses over Taako’s legs before Kravitz took his cock into his mouth.  Taako gasped at the cool, wet sensation, and the slow sink of Kravitz mouth and the gentle suction that followed.  Taako’s hands wrung out the sheets beneath him while Kravitz slowly pulled up, releasing with a quiet _pop._   Kravitz had one hand around a leg and the other up Taako’s body, lying on his hip.  Taako barely had time to take in a breath before Kravitz had sunk his mouth back down; he could feel the moan on the cock in his mouth, and it strung out before Taako was breathlessly moaning along with the rhythm Kravitz had set. 

 

“ _Fuck-- Krav._  You are--so good. So, so _good._ ”  Taako sighed out in pieces while Kravitz kept working, pulling him all the way to the back of his throat.  Every little thing melted away from him, spread out on his bed with his husband sucking the life out of him in the _best way_ possible.  Kravitz set a steady and strong but well measured pace of his own liking while Taako let out choked moans for more and _more_ and _faster_ and _please._   Kravitz was generous and giving, as always, of course.  And neither of them could say how much time passed, while Taako was totally lost in the pleasure of it and Kravitz was enjoying giving Taako everything he needed and moaned for. 

 

“ _Please_.  Tha—at’s so _right._ ”  The rest was a jumbled ecstatic mess as Kravitz picked up speed and intensity and _ah yes, right there yes right there._ Every muscle in Taako’s body tensed and spasmed as he came closer and closer and _oh fuhck._ Kravitz could taste him on his tongue as he sunk his mouth all the way down onto his lover.  Taako seized once more and Kravitz took it all in his mouth. 

 

A moment of quiet, of gentle peace.

 

Kravitz sat back on his knees, arms still resting on Taako’s legs. 

 

Taako’s legs like incredibly tense jelly after coming like that. 

 

            Kravitz looked up, along the bed, and smiled at the sight of his husband lying back, red and flush, breathing deep and hard through the comedown. 

 

            A quiet, gentle peace sat in the air between them. 

 

            “Baby, you’re so far away.”  Taako called, reaching a hand towards Kravitz, willing him to come join him on the bed. 

 

            “I was actually thinking we should go for a walk how does that sound?”  Taako could hear the teasing smile in his voice. 

 

            “You jerk.  Get up here and kiss me.”  And how could Kravitz say no? 

 

They made quick work on sprawling across the bed together, Taako pressing against Kravitz, like their skin could melt together.  He instinctively started peppering kisses across his face and neck, still giddy from his orgasm. 

 

“That was so good baby.  You’re so good to me.   _Fuck._ ”  Kravitz drew a long, firm finger up Taako’s side, right where he’s ticklish and now, incredibly sensitive.  Neither of them could help the slew of giggles while Kravitz teased him.  “I want to make you come like that as soon as I can feel my hands.”  Kravitz smiled.

 

“We’re in no rush, my dear. Having you right here with me is just what I needed tonight.”  Kravitz leans into Taako, pulling him into a cozy cuddle, with Taako’s customary burrito-wrap of blankets.  Even through the blanket, Kravitz felt so close to him. 

 

“I want to make you come so badly right now.”  Taako all but whispered, pushing himself back onto Kravitz’s hard cock.  And as much as Kravitz enjoyed the sensation, he also felt the dead tiredness rolling off Taako.  He let his fingers trace nonsense patterns onto Taako’s skin while their breathing slowed, and Kravitz could feel Taako’s steady pulse. 

 

“I’m right here, Taako.”  Kravitz spoke onto the edge of his ear, teasing.  “Why don’t you get some rest, okay?” 

 

“’M not done with you.”

 

“You can have your way with me in the morning.  I swear it.”

 

“Whatever you want, I’m gonna give you.  Just say it and you’ve got it.”

 

“You.”  Kravitz smiled at it while Taako fake groaned, as he always does when Kravitz does this.  “Is that not what you were thinking?”

 

“You already have me, dingus.”  Taako pressed a smiling playful kiss onto Kravitz’s hand and kept his arms wrapped around him.  With a deep breath, they settled in for bed, the gears in Taako’s hear already turning for how he could pull his husband apart in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boys got some morning ex on the horizon! comments are of course always appreciated, I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Not Quite the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has only begun in the sense that they are both awake, but the sun isn't up so what does it matter if they stay curled around each other in bed?

Maybe it wasn’t morning, because when Taako’s eyes fluttered awake, it was dark and his legs still felt like they were floating through wet concrete but in the best way.  He refused to open his eyes, hoping the next time he came to, the sun would be casting long beams on them and the rest of the world would be awake, as was proper in vacation. He listened carefully to hear if Kravitz had stirred behind him.  His grip had loosened, now his arms resting around Taako’s torso, hands loosely entwined. 

 

It was certainly a rare occasion, for Taako to be awake before Kravitz.  Well, a very loose definition of the word “awake.”  Taako snuggled up closer to feel Kravitz’s body through the blanket.  He wasn’t hard like he was at the end of last night, something Taako planned on doing something about once he had woken up.  His heart swelled at the thought of it.  At Kravitz with an honest to goodness stretch of time off and a number of opportunities for Taako to lie him back and unravel him completely.  Or to whisper lovely secrets to each other through the day.  To have him leaning against the kitchen counter while he whipped up a delicious meal for them.  Something in that rang so wonderful through Taako’s mind and heart.  He began carefully unwrapping himself from the blankets and extracted himself from bed.  He threw on his robe and snuck away to the living room searching for his stone of farspeech.    

 

He returned a few minutes later to find a stirring Kravitz: his eyes weren’t open but he was displaying the telltale signs of being awake.  Taako quickly pulled himself back into bed, where Kravitz pulled him into his arms, to resume cuddling.  Once he was settled back in, Kravitz held him a little bit closer, and pressed a cool kiss onto the back of his head to welcome him back.

 

“What’s the plan today, dear?”  Kravitz asked, lips still against Taako’s hair.   

“It’s barely even today yet Krav.” 

“You got out of bed—“

“And promptly returned!”

“But it’s not the same!  The day has begun.”  The sun was starting to peak through the curtains, and Taako’s eyes were open in a way that would not close back up.  Or, they’d just blink right back open, back into _being awake_. _Ugh._  But, with his husband right there, it’s not too terribly awful. 

“I was thinking a slow start for us.”  Taako pulled himself into Kravitz, and felt arms tighten around him.  “Maybe brunch later.  What do you think about that?”

“That sounds just perfect.”  And Kravitz wrapped his arms tighter, closer.  They lied in the quiet, waiting for morning the break over them.  When suddenly Kravitz loosened his grip and pulled away a bit.   He was gone for a few seconds before lying back down, and pulling at the blanket Taako was still swaddled in. 

“What’s up, chilly boy?  Ready to get started?”

“No, not at all.  I just want to hold you.”

“You are holding me, baby.”

“I want you closer.”  Taako obliged, baring his back to him so he could press himself right up against him.  Taako waited for the cool impact and the bit to shivering he’d have to get over before settling back down.  But there was Kravitz, pulled up right behind him, and he was _warm._   Like honest to goodness, like he’d taken a little piece of the sun into himself.  And he could feel Taako’s smile through his hair, and pressed his warm lips onto Taako’s neck.  For the first time since the end of summer, the two of them were pressed together skin on skin.

“You’re very cozy all the sudden!”  Taako remarked, and Kravitz could hear the smile in his voice. 

            “It’s a trick I picked up from Lup actually.” He nuzzled his now warm nose into Taako’s hair, inhaling deeply. 

            “From Lup?”

            “Well, she uses it to turn herself into a fireball.  And to boil things when she’s in a hurry.”  Taako snorts, and flips around to face Kravitz.  He takes a hand to Kravitz’s face, tracing a finger down his cheek, and it was warm like after a long night around a campfire.   His eyes are lit up with a kind of love, a kind of wonder. Kravitz closes his eyes and leans into Taako’s touch and the quiet intimacy of the moment. 

            “I told her I wanted to give it a shot, to see if it could warm me up to a comfortable temperature.  It only lasts about ten minutes right now but I’ll keep working on it.  I hope that I can get it to last for a full night, so that I can keep you warm through the winter.”  His smile turned soft and Taako’s gaze flitted between his lips and his eyes, brimming with the warmth that Kravitz had on his hands.  Taako closed the space between the two of them, looping his arms around his waist, and enjoying the closeness and all the newness of the sensation.  He tucked his head into the crook of Kravitz’s neck, and pressed his nose in, followed by kisses and affectionate nibbles.  Something tense rolled off of Kravitz, as he let himself be held and loved.   He hummed gently with it. 

 

            “What was that, babe?” Taako asked, fingers digging into his back. 

            “Hmm?”

            “I thought you said something?”

            “No, just….enjoying this.”  Taako nodded in agreement, smiling into Kravitz’s skin still. 

            “Oh dude, me too.”  Kravitz laughed in response. 

            “I’m glad that I’ve made myself cuddle-able.”    Taako sat with that thought for a moment.

            “Hey, uh. Krav.”

            “Yes, dear?”

            “I would cuddle you even if you turned into a big handsome ice cube.” Kravitz smiled. “But only if you were still handsome.”

            “Once I start melting, all bets are off?”

            “Absolutely.”

            “Even like this?” Kravitz’s face pulled away exposing a smiling skull.  Taako pressed a firm kiss onto his forehead. 

            “This is different.  This is _hot.”_   Kravitz brought his face back, a wide smile still there while he pulled Taako in close for a warm, _warm_ kiss.  Even after being together for a good stretch of time, and getting pretty comfortable with each other, they’re like teenagers in love when they’re close, when they’re sleepy, and wrapped up in each other like this.  They spent the whole time of Kravitz’s heat spell pressed against each other, moving slowly and deliberately, only breaking away to catch a breath or to giggle when _someone_ squeezed Taako in just the right way that sent him into fits.  His hands made it down to Kravitz’s ass, pulling him in closer, and curling his nails into the cooling skin.  Kravitz broke the kisses with a gasp, a bit surprised but even more excited about the turn of the morning.

            “Do you need me to fuck you?”  Taako breathed into his ear.  Kravitz could only moan and buck his hips, but Taako understood.  “Because I really want to be inside you right now.  How does that sound, baby?”  Kravitz nodded along with everything while Taako’s fingers wrapped around his cock.  “Or do you want me to ride you?“  He asked with a tug and a twist.  Kravitz just kept nodding, as Taako warmed his body back up.  “Tell me.”

            “F-fuck me.  Please. _Please._ ” He couldn’t stop as Taako continued to stroke him, with the other hand still dug into his ass.  Taako cast a quick slick onto his fingers and began tugging at Kravitz’s rim.    

            “Relax babe.  Take a deep breath.  I’m gonna take care of you.”  Kravitz complied, taking in a breath as Taako shifted down his body and took one nipple in his mouth.  Kravitz couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, of Taako working him open and pushing him forward.  His shoulders rolled back and pulled in a shaky breath.  And Taako was deliberate, and careful, listening to the way Kravitz breathed and sighed tugging more and more moans out like a thread from a sweater.  Taako listened for the little moans of pleasure out with every breath while he eased two fingers into Kravitz: he could only knock his head back into the pillow and let it roll over him.  Taako could feel everything loosen up as he kept fingering him, and pushed in deeper, teasing his prostate.  He could feel Kravitz’s legs tense and the moan shaking through his throat and torso and in his fingers. 

            “Are you ready, babe?”  Taako asked, waiting.  He watched him nod, fingers still tugging at his asshole.  He cast another slick, and knelt back, watching Kravitz relax a bit while he took his own cock in his hand and moved forward to line himself up with Kravitz’s hole.  Taako took his time to ease himself forward, hands as Kravitz’s legs splayed on either side of him.  As he moved forward, he pulled himself over Kravitz, watching him carefully.  When Taako was fully inside him, he paused, enjoying the closeness, the warmth, and his face under him.  He took this moment to place kisses on his neck, and his collarbone, and along his jaw.  And Kravitz fucking _reveled_ in it.  A soft and deep moan came out of him, pressed under Taako, all full up, the shadows of kisses echoing on his skin while more came down on him.  So when Taako started to pull back and began thrusting, Kravitz arched his back, and hooked his ankles around Taako’s thighs, pulling him close.  Taako had his arms braced on the bed on either side of Kravitz, and started thrusting just to hear Kravitz half-choke out just the _loveliest_ sigh of pleasure. 

            Taako set a slow and even pace, off pulling away just to bring himself closer, and Kravitz rolled his head to the side, pushing and pulling along with it and breathing in and out with it and relishing in the slow, lovely closeness right here.  Maybe time passed: maybe ten minutes or so, maybe two hours.  The sun started spilling across the bed while Taako kept on, drawing the most delicious moans and sighs out of his husband.  When Kravitz could finally look up at Taako, their eyes met and then shortly their lips, Taako working to keep his rhythm when he didn’t want to break away from the kiss.  It was languid and thorough and intense and just what Kravitz needed: just this closeness, this warmth and love while he was totally incapable of worrying about anything else except for how damn good this feels.  So when Taako picks up his pace, and is honest to goodness fucking Kravitz into the mattress, and the two of them are basically vibrating together, Kravitz just turns into putty under him.  Kravitz’s hands are the only thing that have any sense of balance, holding tight to Taako’s hips and steadying him as they rock into each other. 

            When Taako feels his abs and legs start to seize, he pulls one hand back, and after another slick, he takes Kravitz cock in his hand.  The moment he does, Kravitz tightens around him, and he makes the most lovely sound and then Taako is coming before he can stop himself.  Oversensitive, Taako slows to a stop with his thrusting, but still has Kravitz hard cock pulsing in his hand.  He begins to pull away, to shift himself down but Kravitz hands stay on his hips, still keeping him close and inside him.  Which is really nice because Taako is now very sensitive which means that Kravitz’s cool touch is relieving and refreshing and _just right._

            “I’m not done with you.”  Kravitz said, lighting up a wicked smile on Taako’s face. 

            “Me neither, darling.”  And Taako curled his fingers tight around Kravitz’s cock and worked a nice quick rhythm.  It wasn’t long before he was coming all over his own stomach and shaking with the come down.  He closed his eyes and something rolled through his body.  A still dizzy Taako pulled away just enough to begin dropping kisses on his chest and then licking his cum off it.  If Kravitz had it in him he would have Taako under him and cover him with kisses in return, but it was all Kravitz could to stay here in this world.  He took several long, deep breaths, until Taako was satisfied with how he had cleaned him up and plopped down next to him.  Kravitz turned to wrap a cool arm around Taako’s waist and cover his face and neck with kisses.  The quiet morning laid over them, and Kravitz stretched himself around Taako, pulling him close. 

            “Dear, Taako.”  Kravitz spoke against his neck in a whisper.

            “Hmm?  How are you boo-da-bear?” 

            “I’m so great.  That was so great.  You’re so great.”  Taako giggled in response.

            “Good, because I’m done-zo for the next two to twenty hours.”  Kravitz pulled him closer in his arms and Taako moved closer, his head nuzzled into the crook of Kravitz’s neck.  “Take a nap with me.” 

            “I think twenty hours is a bit long for a nap.”  Kravitz rebutted, and Taako kissed him lazy across his neck and jaw. 

            “Listen, I don’t know if you just had the sex that I just had, but my whole body hurts in the very best way.”  Taako spoke against his skin.  “So I’ll see you in twenty hours.” 

            “What about brunch?  You said something about brunch.”   

            “Oh man.  _Brunch.”_ Taako considered it.  “Nighttime brunch?” 

            “Dinner?” 

            “Noooo.  No no no.  Nighttime brunch.  There’s a distinction.”  Kravitz smiled, and they let another round of sleep take them until a more respectable time of day for vacation to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first writing project I've done in years where I just work on it? Like I go away for the day and come back and i'm at it again! fucking wild. plz validate me if you would, dear


	4. bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz is sore, and Taako has a solution.

Some machinations of another idea are in play, under Taako’s thick skull.  Kravitz could hear the gears turning with their bodies pressed together, as they woke up for the second time that morning.  Taako had Kravitz tucked into his chest, and stroked his hair while Kravitz listened to Taako’s heart beating on his ear. 

“Hey, dove.”

“Mmm, yes Kravie.” Taako asked.

“I’m very sore.”

“Oh yeah?”  A hand snuck down to his ass, squeezing gently but still evoking a soft gasp from Kravitz.  “What’s wrong?”

“Taako…” the thought fell out of Kravitz’s mouth while sharpened nails dragged up his back just hard enough to scratch the itch of it.

“Do you like when I’m a little rough with you?”  Kravitz nodded against his chest and Taako pressed his fingers in a little deeper.  “You take it so good.”  Kravitz sighed out his name again while his husband kept dragging his nails up and down his back, sometimes a little deeper, a little rougher, to feel him jump at it.  Why didn’t they start every day like this? 

They sat in the quiet of morning, Kravitz’s back reddening with Taako’s scratches, a sigh or a gasp here or there as Taako deepened the pressure or quickened the pace.  They kept on like that, Kravitz breathing through the sharpness and Taako listening so closely to his reactions.

“You know, I was a nice boy before I met you.”  Kravitz remarked as he braced his foot against Taako’s with another scratch. 

“Were you, honey?”  Kravitz hummed an affirmative, holding Taako a bit closer.  “I think you’re still a nice boy.   You’re nice to me, and that’s all the fuck that matters.”

“Well, I love you, so I don’t know if that counts.”

“I’m judge-jury-executioner it’s all that counts my dude.”  That gets a good giggle out of Kravitz, buzzing in his arms.  Another quiet settles between them.

“Are you still sore, baby?”  He hums an affirmative response, and Taako loosens his grip to ask, “Do you wanna take a hot bath?”  Another affirmative hum, and Taako draws a mage hand to get it started.  “What do you want in it?”

“You.”  That earned him a playful smack on his back.

“Obvi, I meant what are we seasoning our hot boy soup with?”  Kravitz hummed into his chest, deliberating.

“Cloves, lavender.  Do you still have the neroli?”

“What do I look like, some two bit chump of a bath taker?”

“I’m sorry I’ve offended, your bathliness.” He peppered kisses of apology across his chest.  “Maybe vanilla?  A little orange.”  Taako waved his hand—once for each component and then drew his hands back around Kravitz. 

“Give it a few minutes and it’ll be ready for us.”

And in a few minutes Taako is crawling into the tub, insisting Kravitz get in first.  He laid down in front of him one Kravitz was settled and they were layered on top of each other like cheese on a cracker. 

“It’s my turn to get snuggled, so buck up big guy.”  Taako shifted into a comfortable position to lie back in, and Kravitz pulled his arms tight around him.  Taako kept melting into Kravitz until half of his face was underwater, and just blowing bubbling in the water through his mouth.  And there’s that quiet again.  Taako laid up into Kravitz, melting and gooey across him, like chocolate chips in a warm cookie.

“How’s my baby doing back there?”

“Hmm?”  Kravitz asked, half lost to dreamland.  He stroked his hands through Taako’s hair making him drowsy as well.  “All we’ve done today is have sex, sleep, and bathe.”

“I fail to see any problem with that.”

“Me neither, darling.”  Kravitz dropped a kiss onto his hair, sighing into it.  “but we should seriously consider getting some food in you.” 

“We discussed brunch earlier.  Dreaming about some pancakes, sweetheart?”

“Baby, they’re like butter-whipped clouds they’re fluffy and delicious.”

“I do make a baller brunch.  What do you say we have Lup and Barry over?”

“Oh, that sounds nice.”

“Good, I already invited them.  Brunch is at 12:30.”  Taako could feel Kravitz’s chuckle through his back.  “You like spending time with your family!  You dumb sap!!”

“I do.”  Kravitz agrees, and wrapped his arms tighter, pulling Taako closer.  “Taako guess what.”

“You’re a dumb sentimental nerd.”

“Close,” Kravitz dropped a kiss on Taako’s ear.  “I’m glad we’re spending time together like this.  I love you.”  With that, Taako snuggled deeply into the embrace and pulled Kravitz’s hand up to kiss.  Until the water went cool, they whispered gentle affections at each other, and shared kisses, and let steam and warm scents curl around them.  When the bath went tepid, and Taako felt himself prune up, he rose from the water and pulled Kravitz with him.  He took a warm soft towel and pressed it against Kravitz’s skin, either preceding or following a series of kisses., until Kravitz was dried off and well-loved.

 

“Let’s get cooking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its not very long i just really needed to post something!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm looking to do a few chapters on this, some silly fluff, some sex, some deep and caring love. Just the way I like to see our post-finale boys! Comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading!
> 
> You're welcome to hmu on my tumblr:  
> @anastronomicalsmile is my main &  
> @balancebeans is my taz/mcelroy 
> 
> Please send prompts!!


End file.
